In the Arms of a Hanyou
by Dracona Amelior Malfoy
Summary: Miroku loves Inuyasha and contemplates his feelings an a hotspring. Inuyasha shows up and Miroku gets an unexpected surprise. Yaoi. mpreg(in later chapters)
1. chapter 1

Hey you all. This is my first Inuyasha story... so be kind, ok!! uhh not sure how long it's gonna be yet soo. Ya. There'll probalbly me mpreg in it later. I love that. lol Here ya go!! Miroku sighed, and slid himself farther down into the hot spring he and Inuyasha had found earlier. His head hurt, having once again been pounded by Hiraikotsu for fondling her behind. He sighed again as he thought about the reason why he touched Sango so much.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
The name rang through his mind, clear as a bell. He didn't want Inuyasha to become suspicious. He lost interest in petty women long ago... yet he still kept up the same act, as to keep away unwanted questions.  
  
He sank further into the water, sighing again. He laid his head back against the rock behind him, and let his mind delve deeper. He felt the warm, soft, fuzzy feelings begin to stir in his gut. He knew what was bringing these feelings.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha always brought the butterflies to his stomach. Ever since the battle with Gotenmaru, he had been developing strong feelings for the Hanyou. He had felt Inuyasha's fear of death, the fear that caused his transformation. He wanted to keep that fear from ever returning.  
  
He had vowed to protect Inuyasha.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the Hanyou himself. He walked to the bank, stripped off his clothes and sat in the spring, across from Miroku.  
  
"Had another fight with Kagome?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"SHE STARTED IT!" Inuyasha retaliated. Miroku nodded. He knew better than to argue with Inuyasha when it came to fights with Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha huffed and slid deeper into the water. Miroku took this as a sign that Inuyasha wanted to be left alone. So he began to stand, intent on leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts, when a splash caught his attention.  
  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha sounded alarmed.  
  
"I figured you wanted to be alone, I was leaving you to yourself." Miroku hated saying that, that he was leaving Inuyasha alone. He knew Inuyasha hated being alone, but he couldn't let Inuyasha know his feelings.  
  
"Stay... please. You make me feel better. I dunno why, but you do." Inuyasha looked like he was about to cry.  
  
Miroku sat back down, and leaned forward to place his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"It'll be ok, Inuyasha, she's a woman. They are all like that. All of them. I know." Miroku smiled warmly at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm pretty much fed up with women. Miroku... I'm gonna become a monk."  
  
Miroku smirked. "I still try to get with women and I'm a monk."  
  
"I was joking about that Idiot!!" Inuyasha said, turning his head and pouting, "I am through with trying to please Kikyo and Kagome. I guess my hand will be my mate." He smirked, a bit, and looked jokingly up at Miroku. "Hey Miroku... wanna try something?" Inuyasha flashed a sexy grin at Miroku.  
  
Miroku's face flushed, instantly. "U-uh... Inuyasha. Are you serious?"  
  
Inuyasha put a finger to his lips, seductively, as if he were thinking hard on the subject.  
  
Inuyasha laid his hand on top of Miroku's, which was still on his shoulder.  
  
"Miroku, look at you... blushing like a little virgin. No... I'm joking. Miroku... lighten up. Gods, you blushed like you like me or something."  
  
Miroku turned red again. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. Inuyasha, I think I should... uh... go."  
  
Miroku turned to leave.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his waist and pulled him down; he landed in-between Inuyasha's legs. He stiffened; he could feel Inuyasha's rather impressive erection against his lower back.  
  
Inuyasha had an erection? When had THAT happened? Miroku involuntarily leaned against it. His own erection was beginning to make itself known, and he really wanted to get as far from this as possible.  
  
"I never said you could go anywhere. Miroku, I need to talk to you, if you can't take a joke then how are ya gonna be able to listen to what I have to say?  
  
I told you, I'm done with women. If I want a partner, I'll look for a man. At least I'll know what they're thinking."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Miroku and turned him around, so that they were now facing each other.  
  
"I-Inuyasha, I don't think now is a good time to talk about this. You're... er... hard."  
  
Inuyasha looked down. "Heh, so I am. I didn't notice." Inuyasha was lying. He had felt the throbbing erection ever since it had started making itself known. Which was when he had seen Miroku's flushed face the first time.  
  
He had never been attracted to Miroku before. Well, that was a lie. He HAD gotten erections from Miroku before. He got them all the time. He got hard when ever he smelled Miroku's arousals when he touched Sango, or when he was having one of those erotic dreams.  
  
It was odd to Inuyasha that Miroku's arousals were getting less common. When they had first met, Miroku's scent would attack him every time they entered a new village and he started to touch and woo the girls of the village.  
  
Now, it was usually when they were seated at the campfire, when Miroku was left to his thoughts and at night, when Miroku was dreaming of... whatever it is he dreams about.  
  
He was aroused now, and Inuyasha wanted to take full advantage of it, he knew he was what caused it. Miroku wasn't aroused when Inuyasha arrived at the hot spring.  
  
"Miroku," Inuyasha whispered into Miroku's ear, "In case you haven't noticed, you're hard too." Inuyasha, being a little daring, reached in front of them and wrapped his hand around Miroku's erection.  
  
Miroku gasped, unexpectedly. He wasn't prepared for that!  
  
"Maybe I should help you take care of that. After all, maybe you'll reward me for it later." He said, while slowly moving his hand up and down Miroku's erection. He decided that he and Inuyasha were too far apart, and he turned himself around, and made to sit on Inuyasha's lap. This brought both men's erections together, and they both moaned lightly at the feeling of their erections touching.  
  
Inuyasha looked into Miroku's eyes, and saw pure want, need, lust, and... was that love he detected? Had he missed something here? He thought Miroku loved Sango. But those eyes, and smells, both contained some strong look, scent, of love.  
  
Inuyasha was captivated by Miroku's eyes. They held so much emotion. Could he really do this to someone who, obviously, loved him? It was clear that Miroku was very much in love with Inuyasha by the look on his face.  
  
Inuyasha continued to stroke Miroku, and to his surprise, he felt Miroku begin to stroke him as well.  
  
He felt some guilt swell in his gut, at what he was doing. He was going to use Miroku as a fuck toy. He was going to use the one person in their group who he could actually stand, save Sango.  
  
He searched inside his heart to see if he actually had any right to do what he was about to do. He did have some feelings for the monk, though he was unsure what those feelings were. They weren't like his feelings on Kagome, or Kikyo.  
  
His feelings on Kagome were very protective, but he knew he didn't love Kagome; she was like a little sister. She needed to be protected from all the big bad demons. She no longer aroused him with her skimpy skirts. The only time he could halfway stand her constant attachment to him was when she was in heat, but then, he had to go and relieve himself often, so as to not jump and screw her where she stood. But he had no desire for her to be his mate.  
  
Kikyo was someone he was trying to impress. She was the one person who he tried to earn the respect of. Sure, he used to like Kikyo, but it was because she was the "forbidden fruit" so to say. He could never be with Kikyo and he knew that his love for her had greatly dissipated.  
  
Miroku was a whole other matter. He was always worried about the monk, even when the danger was over. He remembered the time when Miroku's wind tunnel had nearly swallowed him and he snuck away in the middle of the night.  
  
Miroku moaned and it yanked Inuyasha out of his thoughts. His thoughts on the monk were strong enough to ebb away the guilt of doing this to him. He could tell Miroku wanted this just as bad as he did by the way he eagerly stroked Inuyasha's erection and by the way he was moaning Inuyasha's name in pleasure.  
  
(Author's note: There is a more detailed lemon that goes here. But you know ff.net anf the whole "no lemons" thing. If ya want it, send me a review with your email addy or email me at Draconaameliormalfoyhotmail.com and I'll send the lemon to you ASAP!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)  
  
Miroku was reluctant to unwrap his legs from around Inuyasha's waist. He had wanted this for a long time now. What did it mean? Did Inuyasha love him? Or was he just needing a way of release?  
  
He felt Inuyasha pull out of him and heard him grunt as he stood up. He watched, silently as Inuyasha dressed. He sighed. Was he going to leave already?  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Miroku said, hesitantly.  
  
"Miroku, I need to go and think... about... stuff. Uh... here's yer robes."  
  
Inuyasha tossed the back and purple robes towards Miroku and then decided, that he should at least give the monk a kiss good bye. He leaned forward and kissed Miroku's forehead.  
  
Miroku was shocked at the tenderness of the motion. He looked at his clothes and reached for them, and he began to wrap them around his body. He looked up and saw Inuyasha walking into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha. 


	2. chapter 2

HEY!! here's chapter 2! please review!! I love those. In and Out  
  
Miroku walked back to the campsite shortly after Inuyasha left. He was limping, a little, from his sore backside. He hissed a little as he sat down next to Inuyasha. His heart felt full, almost like it was complete. He wasn't used to this feeling. He looked at Inuyasha and felt his breath catch.  
  
"What're you looking at?" Inuyasha huffed at him.  
  
Miroku sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"Nothing, Inuyasha."  
  
The two kept sending each other odd glances, and Sango began to notice, soon after the glances began.  
  
"Houshi-sama, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, Sango."  
  
He was unable to bear the pain in his backside any longer. He stood, and lay on his side, his head next to Inuyasha's leg. He wanted so badly to rest his head there, but was unsure if Inuyasha would let him, or if he would appreciate it.  
  
"Miroku, are you sick, you're a little flushed." Kagome said, looking concerned.  
  
Miroku nodded and sighed. He glanced up at Inuyasha once more, and then decided to go back to the spring.  
  
"Where d'you think your going?" Inuyasha asked him, a hint of protection in his voice.  
  
"Back to the spring." Miroku answered. He heard someone stand, and he turned to see Inuyasha following him. He began walking again, and smiled.  
  
He finally made it to the spring, and after stripping, he again sat down. The warm water soothed his sore backside.  
  
He relaxed, and let his head rest against a rock. All was silent.  
  
"Miroku, I think I like guys," Inuyasha said, stripping and moving to sit next to Miroku.  
  
Miroku, hearing this, blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"I was thinking, when I went back to camp, about stuff. I thought I was into Kagome, but after I think about it, she's like a sister. I mean, when we fight, she always wins. I'd have to do everything she says. And if I didn't, she'd sit me. It would be...slavery. You never hurt me. You're always there." He turned and looked at Miroku. "Something changed, when we did that, Miroku. I feel differently about everything I once thought was right."  
  
"Inuyasha, I..." Inuyasha cut him off.  
  
"Don't. I'm not done yet." He said, taking Miroku's hand. "Like I said, I did a lot of thinking, about the future, and the rest of my life. And I was kinda shocked when I thought of you standing beside me instead of some woman in my thoughts."  
  
Inuyasha breathed in, and laid his head on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku gasped, slightly, not expecting such an affectionate motion from Inuyasha. He laid his head on top of Inuyasha's and sighed.  
  
"Miroku, I was thinking, and...I want you to be my mate." Inuyasha pulled back to look into Miroku's eyes. "I'm serious. I want you to be my mate. I want you to bear my bite."  
  
"Inuyasha...I...I don't know what to say." He said, looking back into Inuyasha's golden eyes.  
  
"Say you will. Please, I really want to have you as mine. Honest. I don't want anyone else."  
  
Inuyasha pulled him into a kiss, to emphasize his sincerity. He ran his tongue across Miroku's lip, to ask for entrance.  
  
Miroku could feel his heart flutter. He eagerly opened his mouth for Inuyasha to explore freely. He ran his fingers through Inuyasha's hair and slowly pulled back. "I know my answer, Inuyasha." He said, and then moved to trail kisses along Inuyasha's neck. He ran his fingers in little circles on Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Miroku, I love you."  
  
Miroku pulled back, fast. "Wha...?"  
  
"I love you. I love you so much. I just now realized it. In the past, I got so jealous of all those girls you flirted with. And you have no idea how many times I've wanted to kill Sango. I do, I love you."  
  
"Inuyasha. I...I love you too." He began kissing down Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha began sliding himself to the bank, so the water wouldn't be in Miroku's way.  
  
"Miroku...." He moaned.  
  
Miroku was sliding his tongue all over Inuyasha's chest. He put his mouth on a nipple and began you suck and tease it, making hard as a pebble. He did the same to the other. He began kissing down Inuyasha's chest and stomach. He flicked his tongue inside Inuyasha's belly button and Inuyasha arched up beneath him. He began furiously licking the bellybutton beneath him, as it was causing moans and gasps of pleasure from Inuyasha. He let his hands travel lower, and he began massaging the base of Inuyasha's length with his thumbs.  
  
Inuyasha was in absolute ecstasy. He moaned and arched into Miroku's hands, begging for more from the monk. He could feel Miroku's tongue working inside his belly button and now he could feel that same tongue going even lower then before.  
  
Inuyasha was breathing hard, panting, almost. He had never felt this much pleasure in his whole life. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Miroku lick the tip of his manhood.  
  
"Miroku... more...please." He begged.  
  
(Author's note: Ya... lemon here too. Ask for the lemon and I'll give it too ya ASAP!! I LOVE ALL YOU READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Inuyasha...that was...amazing." He put his hands in Inuyasha's hair and twirled it in his fingers.  
  
After lying for a few minutes, Inuyasha sat up, and smiled at Miroku.  
  
"We've been gone a long time. We should get cleaned up and head back."  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha, how should we act around everyone else?"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. "Let's see how long it takes them to figure it out on their own."  
  
They helped each other scrub off in the spring, and hand in hand, they headed for camp. 


	3. chapter 3

Inuyasha and Miroku began walking back to camp. Miroku was limping, slightly, and leaning against Inuyasha. He was sore, very sore.  
  
It was a long walk balk to camp, and Inuyasha didn't feel like walking in silence. And besides, he really owed Miroku an explanation of demon mating.  
  
"Miroku, do you know what my bite means, what it will do to you?" He asked, picking Miroku up, bridal style, and carrying him.  
  
"I guess I'm about to learn. Tell me, my Inuyasha, what will your bite do to me?" He asked, slightly cuddling into Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"When a demon, or a half demon, chooses a mate, they are basically saying that they have found their life partner. It's kinda like when humans get married. Only, once the mate dies, the Hanyou, or demon, is usually so full of sorrow and remorse that they can't bear to live on. It's really a special, beautiful bond of love.  
  
"My father never bit Sesshoumaru's mother. He did bite my mother, he loved her, but he died before the transformation could take affect, and the bite canceled itself. When a bite is inflicted on a human, it alters their blood. You'll become a Hanyou. So you won't die and ultimately leave me alone. It's like a form of protection. Humans tend to kill other humans who take a demon or half demon for a mate. So my blood is now inside your blood. I dunno how it does it, but within a few days, or weeks, I'm not sure how long it takes exactly, you will become a half dog demon."  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha, stunned at that. He would become a Hanyou? He would be almost immortal and as agile as his lover? He shuddered a bit. Would he still be the same Miroku he had always been?  
  
"Miroku, later, when you have become a Hanyou, you will be able to bite me as well, then we can bond ourselves to each other. Then, it will be totally different. Neither of us would be able to die, or age. We'd be like this forever, until we both decide to no longer live. We will live our whole lives together.  
  
"Can you walk? We're almost there. Or do you still want me to carry you. It doesn't matter to me, Miroku." Inuyasha said, stopping and looking down at the man cuddled into his chest.  
  
"Mmmm. I think I can walk now, Inuyasha." Miroku said, as Inuyasha put him down. He kissed Inuyasha before starting to walk to the camp.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at Miroku's limp and jumped ahead of him, as to get to camp first.  
  
When Inuyasha came into the clearing, Kagome jumped up and ran to him.  
  
"Inuyasha! You were gone so long I was starting to wonder when you would come back. I was worried that you had run off or something. You know? Where did Miroku go?"  
  
Inuyasha wanted to push the girl off of him, but decided to act, for the most part, normal.  
  
"I dunno where he is. I'm not his babysitter." Inuyasha inwardly flinched at the comment, but showed nothing on the outside.  
  
Kagome sighed as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. He wanted to throw up. Only Miroku was aloud to touch him like she was.  
  
He shoved her off of him, and she lost her footing, causing her to fall on her butt.  
  
"What was that for?!" She screamed at him.  
  
He glanced down at her and said, "You smell funny. Are you wearing that 'perfmume' shit again?"  
  
"I was worried about you and all you can say is that?! You jerk! What is your problem?"  
  
"You're my problem! You hang all over me and strut around trying to get me all flustered, the yell at me when I go off to be alone for a while! You flirt with every guy we see. You're a little slut!" he yelled at her.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" she screamed back at him, tears starting to fall from her cheeks.  
  
"Let me spell it out for ya. S-L-U-T. Slut."  
  
"SIT!! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSTISITSIT!!!!" Kagome screamed at him, just as Miroku walked into the clearing.  
  
All he saw was a fuming Kagome and a half buried Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" He ran to the indent where Inuyasha lay, coughing. He was obviously hurt, for he wasn't retaliating. Miroku carefully pulled the Hanyou out of the hole and leaned him against a tree.  
  
"Kagome, what did Inuyasha do to earn so bad a sit?"  
  
"That jerk called me a SLUT!" Kagome yelled, pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha and smirked. He called Kagome a slut. Well, with the short skirt she wore, Miroku often thought on similar lines. The women of these times would never even think of showing that much leg. And Kagome did it every day, even going so far as to flaunt it off when she thought Inuyasha was looking her way.  
  
"Well, you sure have sat him enough for this time. I think he has been punished enough." He turned to Sango. "Good evening, Sango. How was your night?"  
  
Kagome sighed. Miroku sure had a one track mind. She tried to calm herself by thinking of the rest of the day. Well, they had found a Shikon Jewel fragment today, the battle wasn't all that difficult, Inuyasha defeated the demon easily. Poor little Shippo had spraned his wrist digging earlier. Kagome didn't know why the Kitsune was digging, but she did know how to lessen the pain of a sprained wrist. Miroku had acted strange today. She had noticed how he seemed too have trouble walking this evening. He was wincing when he sat down and standing up, and he kept looking Inuyasha over.  
  
It was strange. Seeing Miroku act this way. What was he and Inuyasha planning? They had obviously collaborated some scheme for... something.  
  
Miroku looked over at Kagome and thought about how she would be hurt when she found out about him and Inuyasha. He knew she loved him so very much, it was obvious every time she looked at him.  
  
He sighed. Poor Kagome. Well, at least Inuyasha won't have to deal with the whole "slavery" issue. 


	4. chapter 4

It wasn't too long before Miroku began to notice the changes in his body. The changes developed, one at a time, and once they started to make themselves known, they did so very quickly.  
  
When Miroku's sense of smell heightened, it happened so fast that it scared him. He was walking nest to Sango and Kagome, he was about to jog up to catch Inuyasha, when the scent of blood surged over him. He stopped and looked around, noticing the smell was coming from Kagome.  
  
He glanced at her, and then ran up to Inuyasha, asking him if he, too smelled blood.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him, and smirked.  
  
"We need to talk, Miroku." He turned to Kagome, Sango and Shippo. "You guys wait here. We'll be right back." Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's hand and led him deep into the forest.  
  
He sat down, and coaxed Miroku to sit on his lap. Miroku did so with little persuasion needed.  
  
He laid his head back onto Inuyasha's shoulder and sighed in content.  
  
"So, you smell it too, then?" Inuyasha said, softly into Miroku's ear.  
  
"Smell? Oh, the blood, yeah. I was wondering why you didn't ask Kagome if she was alright. She's bleeding. I can smell it so I assumed you could too."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled at Miroku and hugged him close. "She's fine. It's not a wound. She's in heat. It's a common mistake. You'll be able to tell the difference once you smell flesh blood. The scents will be overwhelming at first, but you'll get used to them in a few days."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku said, softly, "Remember the day we first got together?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You called Kagome a slut. Do you really think that? I mean, I know she can be a bit... loose at times but she's not a slut." Inuyasha nodded, to get Miroku to the point of the whole conversation.  
  
"I want you to apologize. It really hurt her feelings and I know you were speaking out of anger. Buddha says we must resist anger, to never speak out of anger, for it only causes pain."  
  
Inuyasha pouted, a little, before finally saying, "OK fine, I'll apologize. Shit you act like she doesn't already know I didn't mean it."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you can be a fool. But... oh well."  
  
"Hey, I said I'd apologize, are you gonna lay off now?"  
  
Miroku nodded and turned his head, nuzzling his nose into Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha sighed and relaxed against the tree behind him, letting Miroku snuggle him.  
  
"I've missed you. A lot. It seems like I'm drawn to you now. I love the feeling. It's like... like I need you, need you to love me. Is that normal?"  
  
"It's love, Miroku. You love me. I love you, so very much. Don't forget it, ever." Inuyasha kissed the side of Miroku's head and tenderly lifted him up, turning him around so that they were face to face.  
  
"I've been wanting to do this, but we haven't had any time alone." Miroku said, before he pressed his lips passionately against Inuyasha's and Inuyasha eagerly replied, wrapping his arms tightly around Miroku and licking the monk's lip.  
  
Inuyasha slid Miroku's robe down his shoulder, exposing his back and chest. Miroku moaned and began sliding Inuyasha's own top off of him. He slid his hands across the toned chest and pressed himself further into Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"I need you Inuyasha. I need you inside of me again." Inuyasha moaned and began to nip at Miroku's lips, when he suddenly heard Kagome calling his name.  
  
Miroku obviously heard it too, as he pulled back and stood up, straightening his clothes and matting out the wrinkles. He growled a little, at the intrusion of their... 'session', and walked a few feet away, to as not make Kagome suspect anything.  
  
She emerged from the bushes and walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"What's taking you so long, and where did Miroku go?" He had just walked into the forest, wanting to see how Inuyasha would apologize. He knew Inuyasha knew he was there, as Miroku was upwind.  
  
"He went to find firewood." Inuyasha said, quickly.  
  
"We're camping already; we've got a good hour of daylight left." She said to him, a little confused.  
  
"Well I want to camp now. My feet are getting soar. I don't have no fancy 'tenny shoes' on my feet like you all do."  
  
"Inuyasha, I... ok. We'll camp here. I don't feel like arguing with you right now." She said, looking at her feet.  
  
"Kagome, I... need to talk to you." Inuyasha said. He could smell his mate, and he knew Miroku wanted him to talk to Kagome. And he knew Miroku would give him hell over it later if he didn't.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Her heart skipped a beat. He looked so... nervous. Was he going to...? Kagome instantly blushed.  
  
"I... I wanted to say... that..." He sighed, and her heart raced, thinking that a love confession was coming from the Hanyou. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry... Ok, there I said it."  
  
Kagome looked at him, confused. "Sorry about what?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced over to where Miroku was hiding. He took a breath.  
  
"Yer not a slut. Sorry I said you were. I didn't mean it." He was looking towards his feet, obviously not comfortable telling her he was sorry.  
  
"I had already forgiven you for that, Inuyasha." Kagome said, wrapping her arms around him. He could feel her heart thumping against him.  
  
"K-Kagome..." He stiffened; she nudged her nose into his neck and gently kissed the skin there.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered.  
  
He pulled back, slowly, carefully. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, but not wanting her scent to smother over Miroku's.  
  
"Kagome, I don't love you. Not that way."  
  
She looked up at him, in tears. "Is it Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "It's not either of you. I'm trying be a lone wolf for a little while. I do not love any woman. OK?"  
  
She nodded. And hugged him again.  
  
"Look, I gotta go and... help Miroku get firewood. Go find Sango and tell her to start setting up."  
  
Inuyasha walked into the forest, following the scent his lover.  
  
Dracona: Listen, IYBG2000, I have nothing against Kagome. In fact, she is one of my favorite characters. I did state that this story was yaoi and if anyone has a problem with guy/guy relationships, then they shouldn't read yaoi stories. Personally, I don't think either one of them is gay, but I absolutely love Miroku and Inuyasha together. There is nothing wrong with making up fictional situations about fictional characters. So, do not FLAME ME!!!!! It's just mean. And stupid. I'm not gonna stop writing if I'm flamed by a few closed minded people. Just remember, "Words have the power to destroy or heal. When words are both true and kind, they can change the world." Karma will get you in the end. So watch it. 


	5. chapter 5

Author's note: I'd like to thank all the people who review. I love getting feedback and I'm happy to send the lemons as fast as I can. I'm trying to switch over to a different email provider though, Hotmail runs way slow on my computer, so I'm trying to get a forward thing going on to a faster email provider. Still, thank you for all the wonderful comments. I love hearing from you all. Except the flames. I don't really appreciate those. But, oh well. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the fic. Dracona Amelior Malfoy

Miroku took Inuyasha into his arms and kissed him.

"I'm so proud of you." Inuyasha mumbled something about being embarrassed and looking like a goody human in front of Kagome.

"I guess we should go get firewood so we don't look too suspicious to Kagome and Sango." (You can guess how long that'll last)

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and began to pick up any stick he found laying on the ground. Miroku began to do the same, and they wandered off into the forest.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku bent down to pick up each piece of wood, and he could feel him self getting somewhat aroused whenever Miroku stuck his backside into the air.

He could feel himself drool at thinking what he could do with that nice, firm rear that Miroku was keeping somewhat in the air as he picked up more sticks.

Inuyasha walked up behind Miroku and put his hands on Miroku's waist and moved his aroused groin against him.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said, in a sultry voice, dropping all the firewood he had picked up, and backed into Inuyasha slowly.

Inuyasha pulled Miroku into a standing position and kissed the back of his neck. Miroku turned, and looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"I think I owe you a reward. After all, you did apologize like I asked." Miroku said to Inuyasha, whilst running his hands along the Hanyou's erection.

Inuyasha moaned and lowered them to the ground. Miroku pulled Inuyasha's pants down, just enough to let the erection spring free. He wrapped a hand around it, and slowly worked the aroused organ.

Inuyasha breathed in a breath of relief and gripped the ground, trying to force Miroku into pumping him faster by thrusting into his hand.

"Impatient, as always, Inuyasha." Miroku said, lowering his head to Inuyasha's member. He took the tip of it into his mouth, and licked around the tip.

Inuyasha moaned and rested his hand on Miroku's head. He wrapped his fingers into Miroku's hair and gently caressed the monk's head tenderly.

Miroku worked Inuyasha until he was about to burst, then, slowly pulled his mouth away from Inuyasha. He looked up at Inuyasha, who had a puzzled look on his face.

"I love you." Miroku said, before taking Inuyasha all the way into his mouth, causing the Hanyou to erupt himself inside of his lover.

Miroku then kissed his way up to Inuyasha's mouth and kissed him, tenderly.

Inuyasha pulled him close, and hugged him tightly to his chest. He wrapped his arms around the monk, pulling him as close to him as he could.

Miroku wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and nuzzled into his neck.

"I won't let you die. You're not gonna die. I won't allow it." Inuyasha whispered into Miroku's ear.

Miroku laid a kiss on Inuyasha's neck. "I'll be here as long as I can be, Inuyasha."

Back in the clearing, Sango and Kagome were setting up a makeshift campsite. Kagome had started a small fire, from what wood she could gather along the clearing, since Inuyasha and Miroku were obviously taking their precious time. Kagome snorted. Men.

Sango sat, and began to tend to a wound Kirara had gotten earlier in the day.

Kagome looked over to Sango, and noticed that she looked upset about something.

"Are you alright, Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango looked up, and Kagome saw she had tears in her eyes.

"It's just... I don't know, I don't think Miroku's interested in me anymore. He hasn't even spoken 10 words to me since... since we left the last hot springs."

Kagome's heart ached for Sango. She knew the demon huntress was deeply in love with Miroku, even though he was a womanizing pervert.

"He hasn't even... touched me. I thought I hated that so much, but now... I wish it was back... I miss his touch. I must sound foolish, Kagome. Forgive me."

"Sango, you don't have to feel sorry for telling me this." Kagome pulled Sango into a friendly hug. Sango hugged Kagome close, and smiled, knowing that even if Miroku lost interest in her, she would have her best friend.

A few minutes later, Miroku and Inuyasha returned, arms loaded with firewood.

"Glad you took your time, guys." Kagome said, a little annoyed.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha replied. He dropped the firewood into a pile then jumped into the nearest tree and told Kagome to make dinner.

Kagome sighed, and sat next to the small fire. She added a few more logs, and started to make Inuyasha his Ramen.

Miroku dropped his wood into the pile and sat himself underneath the tree Inuyasha had perched himself into. He laid his head against the trunk and looked up at Inuyasha, to see that he was smiling at his own thoughts.

Hot very much later, the smell of Ramen interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts and forced him out of the tree.

"Kagome... this is really good." Inuyasha told her as he stuffed the ramen into his mouth.

"I bought a different kind. I wanted to see if you'd like it." She smiled at him.

"It's good. Miroku, try this." He said, sticking his chopsticks into Miroku's mouth.

Kagome, who had noticed this motion, looked onward in shock. Had Inuyasha just offered to share his food? He had never done that before. And why Miroku? He had never even shared his food with her. She watched as Miroku chewed and smiled at Inuyasha.

Sango had also noticed the strange action the Hanyou had just done. It was strange, she had noticed some strange... bond between the tow men, but she had pushed it aside. Perhaps they were just close friends. Still, something kept nagging in the back of her mind.


	6. chapter 6 kinda short

After dinner, Inuyasha jumped back into the tree he had retreated to earlier. Miroku, having eaten half of Inuyasha's ramen, which was quite a lot if you think about how much Ramen Inuyasha eats, was feeling very bloated. He sat down, and leaned his head back onto the trunk of the same tree Inuyasha was perched.

Sango sat, on the opposite side of the campsite, and watched as Miroku and Inuyasha both kept sending each other glances. She sighed. What was going on between those two?

Inuyasha jumped down, and sat next to Miroku, slightly startling the monk. Inuyasha put a hand on Miroku's shoulder, and Sango felt a pang of jealousy. She looked to see Kagome digging in her bag, probably looking for her homework.

She looked back to Inuyasha and Miroku. She sighed, as if in defeat. It was obvious to her what was going in. She knew what that look in the monk's eyes meant. The look he was giving to Inuyasha was the same as he used to give her. She wondered how Kagome hadn't noticed this development.

All of a sudden, Miroku yelped in pain. His hands flew to the top of his head, as if he was having a splitting headache.

"Miroku!" both Inuyasha and Sango yelled as he held his hands to his head tightly. Sango ran to his side and tried to touch his arm, to comfort him. Inuyasha threw her back, almost violently, to try and help the pained monk.

About a minute later, Miroku slowly lowered his hands, and let them fall to the side. His head fell limp onto the tree trunk behind him.

"Inuyasha... what happened to me?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

Inuyasha smiled at him, and said, "Hard parts over."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked. Looking from Miroku and Inuyasha.

"You'll see in a sec." Inuyasha replied. He reached out and took Miroku's hand, pulling him up from tree trunk. Perched on the top of his head were two snow white dog ears.

Sango gasped in surprise. Inuyasha, who was expecting this to happen, reached out and lightly massaged Miroku's ears. Miroku moaned and leaned into the touch. Sango watched the two, wondering why Kagome wasn't over here as well. She looked for her friend, to see that she was nose deep in one of her homework books.

Inuyasha chuckled, and stopped rubbing Miroku's ears. He sat down, next to the monk and threw his arm over his shoulder. Sango, who was staring at the too, felt curiosity ebb it's way to her mind.

Inuyasha finally noticed her presence and growled.

"What the hell are you staring at, Sango?" He asked her, in a less than friendly voice. She muttered something that was undecipherable.

She decided to leave the two be, and went off to train herself with Kirara. Inuyasha smirked when she left and turned to check on Kagome. She was killing her self over some book, and Inuyasha whispered to Miroku that they should sneak off while she was busy.

Inuyasha and Miroku snuck off in the opposite direction of Kagome and Sango. They walked, hand in hand, through the forest. Inuyasha looked up at the almost dark sky.

"Get on my back." He told Miroku. He crouched down and Miroku hopped onto his back. Inuyasha jumped into a tree and maneuvered them, so that Miroku was in his lap, and he was resting against the tree.

Miroku leaned his head back on Inuyasha's chest and let his mind wander. He thought back to that time in the hot spring. It was about 2 or 3 weeks ago and to him, it seemed that Inuyasha was a very affectionate lover, despite his attitude to his friends.

Before he had the pleasure of being Inuyasha's significant other, he had always imagined him as a caring, but quite distant lover, who wouldn't show hardly any affection, and would be the type to hide a relationship such as theirs. It was true, Inuyasha preferred privacy, but there were a few times when the Hanyou would risk his pride to steal a kiss.

Miroku also had stopped his constant flirting, not wanting to risk the threat of a jealous Hanyou. He had lost all interest in other rear ends anyway. The only one he wanted to feel or see was Inuyasha's.

He thought back, to about 16 days ago, when he had let his hand stray to Inuyasha's rear end. The Hanyou had yelped, making everyone (the two were walking behind everyone else) turn with weapons raised. Inuyasha managed to fight off the looks by saying he stubbed his toe on a loose rock. Miroku smiled at the thought. Now, Inuyasha was used to feeling Miroku's hand stray to his rear and often encouraged Miroku to do it. At times, he would often press back into Miroku's hand.

Miroku sighed in contentment and glanced up at Inuyasha, to see that the Hanyou was asleep. He turned, and nuzzled his nose into Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his monk, and pulled him close, obviously in a most loving and affectionate manner.

Miroku felt the realm of sleep overcome him, and he let himself drift off. He dreamed of he and Inuyasha in this embrace forever.

Author's note: Short Chappie, I know. Sorry bout that. But c'mon! what more do ya need? He got's the Kawaii inu ears now and there was a cuddle scene. Sango got knocked on her butt. (I hated to do that. I love Sango.) Next chapter, Miroku's gonna get a surprise, and a big fight between Inu and Kagome. But, shhhhhh, It's a secret.


End file.
